UltraViolets
by anAwkwardLady
Summary: Ou comment s'aimer quand on l'a mal été. Ciel et Alois sont confronté à leur famille respective et tentent de fonctionner ensemble malgré les non dits, les plaies ouvertes et les squelettes dans le placard.


En octobre j'ai écrit ce petit OS lors d'un challenge d'écriture où j'écrivais un genre de nouvelle par semaine, séparé du reste ça peut être assez confusant mais ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté ici donc pourquoi pas ?

* * *

 **UltraViolets**

"Un blond. Ils sont rares je trouve, les vrais."

Cette pensée lui raisonne dans la tête tandis que son copain lui tourne le dos et fouille la pièce en jetant les coussins sans s'en préoccuper. Cette phrase, son père le lui avait dit la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Ça n'avait l'air de rien mais elle voulait tout dire, une remarque banale cache une approbation bien souvent.

"Ciel, il reste des cigarettes ?

\- Ma poche."

Et il y plonge, enfonce la main dans la poche de sa veste encore portée en le regardant dans les yeux, sourire taquin en coin. Aussitôt il l'allume.

Un blond. Ils sont rares je trouve, les vrais. Sans doute n'avait-il aucune idée pour les autres mais celui-là l'était, c'était ce qu'il souhaitait pointer. Sans doute. Ou peut-être était-ce la probabilité de tomber sur un autre enfant adopté qui était rare. Sans doute, sans doute.

Il n'aurait pas tout à fait tort. Quand le jeune homme l'avait rencontré ils étaient encore adolescents. Une silhouette comme la pointe d'une flamme, légèrement chaude, un peu aveuglante lui était passé devant lui était passé devant, encore, puis à nouveau, puis volontairement, attirant l'attention dont il semblait avoir à la fois très conscience et naïvement pas une idée à la fois. Un océan s'était vidé dans un autre. Il l'avait allumé.

 ** _Gingerbread walls_**

Se retrouver après quelques temps.

Plusieurs années, en moyenne des mois, pour les plus sensibles des jours même.

Pénétrer un endroit qui n'a existé que nos souvenirs pendant un temps. Tout semble irréel, comme si le souvenir n'était qu'une image crée à partir de fiction. Ou tout est trop réel et seul le corps, aussi dur et palpable soit il, semble transparent, déplacé. Tout semble prendre son souffle, tout est silencieux. Un silence perçu, résonnant à l'intérieur, un bruit blanc. Une vieille maison de poupée à manipuler avec soin, un dessin sur une feuille qui s'effriterait si vite.

Le cœur est projeté sur le plafond, vide, blanc, ou peut-être est-ce l'inverse, sans doute les deux simultanément. Ciel était allongé, fixant ce plafond, bien réveillé mais attendant de se recomposer. Le jeune homme n'était pas retourné chez son père depuis un moment et n'y serait pas retourné si son petit ami n'avait pas insisté pour qu'ils se réunissent pour son anniversaire. Son avait un talent reptilien pour se faufiler, avec un sourire innocent, dans les failles de sa vie privée et y apporter de légères modifications, comme on déplace un cadre son la position semble mauvaise au millimètre près. Ce qu'il a vu en Alois, c'était des précautions en moins.

Lorsque Ciel descendit les escaliers de marbres, une odeur de pain d'épices lui noua le ventre. Il se stop, balaye la cuisine du regard. Alois chante sur les chansons de noël en coupant la pâte sous le regard de Sebastian, corrigeant la forme des petits bonhommes avant de les glacer d'un geste expert. Le blond a l'air dans un bon jour.

Sebastian pointe l'assiette et Ciel la jauge avant d'inspecter l'un des petits bonhommes entre ses doigts. C'est incroyable qu'une même main qui avait violemment arraché des vies pour des motifs obscures et qui continuerait de le faire occasionnellement possédait aussi ce potentiel créateur ; mais comme ses murs, comme la pièce, comme l'énergie étrange de son amant, on pourrait y mordre et y sentir le papier mâché.

Ça ne serait pas plus mal, cette odeur l'écœure parce qu'elle est fausse ou parce qu'elle se mélange à celle des souvenirs, du métal.

" _Quand on rentrera tu liras quelques pages en français"_

 _Bourdonnement_

" _La grammaire est correct, la prononciation est à améliorer"_

 _Bourdonnement_

" _Ciel ?"_

 _Ses mains sont scellées à l'arme au point que Sebastian doit l'aider à s'en défaire. Ils avaient vu pire mais il y a une première fois à tout et tout travail demande apprentissage. En rentrant, Ciel avait eu le droit exceptionnellement d'emmener du lait chaud au miel au lit, il se rappellera surtout du pain d'épices que tout le monde s'affairait à faire. Comme si tout était normal. Bientôt tout l'était._

Ses idées se poussèrent au fond de son esprit, ce n'était plus que des banalités maintenant. Il attrapa Alois par le bras lorsque Sebastian avait le dos tourné.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- On cuisine, je pensais que ça se voyait" Il tend un biscuit à son amant. "Fait aah"

Ciel refuse. Son petit ami à un sourire coupé aux ciseaux. Rouillé qui plus est.

" Tu veux bien arrêter de bouder ? Pour moi au moins… Le blond minaude,

\- C'est ridicule.

\- Je passe un très bon moment." Le brun roula des yeux

"Donc c'est ce qu'on fait maintenant, on chante des chansons de noël en cuisinant avec des assassins ?"

Sans lui répondre, mais soutenant son regard, l'autre murmure un "Très bien", vide l'assiette sur le sol, la brisant au passage puis part sans se retourner laissant Ciel sans commentaire. Peut-être que la dernière partie était de trop mais elle lui prouvait raison. Il n'était pas dans un bon jour mais dans un jour d'euphorie.

 ** _Melted Brains_**

Ciel compris le dessein de son amant plus tard. Lorsque dans la soirée il avait accueilli le reste de sa famille, crampe aux joues, riant à toutes plaisanteries, suivant Sebastian comme une ombre. Malheureusement pour lui son début de rechute tombait très mal, buvant, parlant trop, prenant la mouche pour rien et jamais assis plus de dix minutes.

Sebastian dira plus tard qu'il l'avait trouvé "charmant garçon". Allez savoir.

"Tu détestes le pain d'épices" Commença Ciel en rejoignant le blond dans son lit après une trop longue soirée. "L'année dernière on nous a servi dans ce café français où tu m'avais emmené pour mon anniversaire, tu disais, je cite "c'est une éponge très calorique avec de la cannelle, je passe" je te connais très bien."

Alois entama son troisième paquet de cigarette en seule réponse

"Bonne nuit." Ciel baisa son front.

 ** _Âmes au rhum_**

Lorsque les premières crises sont arrivées, il l'avait mis au ballet. Quand ce fut la deuxième, il le mit au régime, lui apprit le latin, le piano et l'escrime. Ils tentèrent les traitements qu'Alois négligeait.

Il y en avait toujours des plus souples,

D'autres maîtrisaient mieux les langues,

Son oreille était satisfaisante,

Tout comme ses fentes.

C'est qu'il avait toujours entendu.

Lui n'avait tué personne. Certes. Claude est un peu venimeux, c'est comme ça que le blond l'avait présenté à Ciel sans tout de suite jauger l'horreur de ses propos. Il était vrai que tout, chez les Trancy semblait corrosif. Du regard brûlant de l'homme, marquant longtemps après sa disparition à ses napperons dispersées comme des petites toiles. La maison ressemblait à un piège géant dans lequel Alois jouait volontiers.

"N'est-il pas parfait ? Hm ? Claude répond !"

Ce dernier daigne lever les yeux de son livre maintenant que le blond s'est assis sur son bureau. Doucement il retire ses lunettes.

"Tu as un certain goût pour les garçon incomplets" il le fixe comme blasé, ou peut-être déçu, ou peut-être pire, rien

" Que ça soit un œil, la stabilité ou encore,

\- Le cœur. Mes hommes je les adore sans normalement mais la dernière fois que j'ai essayé, mouais, ça m'a juste déprimé" Le coupa-il.

Il jura que Claude avait tiqué, ce qui l'enivra tendrement. C'était comme cette porcelaine que le blond avait brisé plus jeune. Claude s'inquiétait de quelque chose, n'importe quoi ferait l'affaire. Cette réaction, il l'avait eu pour la dernière fois lorsque Alois était impulsivement parti emménager avec Ciel.

 ** _Red Velvet Guts_**

" _Il faut que je parte"_

Courir, ça c'était quelque chose auquel il était doué. C'était pendant une soirée donnée chez les Trancy. Paniqué, essoufflé, il à nouveau attiré l'attention en autre de Ciel. Il le suivit. C'est un autre genre de coup de foudre ou l'autre sait exactement en vous regardant comment masquer vos traces, où essuyer des mains souillées est un baiser, où la peur est érotique. Celui-là était trop entaché pour chercher à leur nuire. Voilà pourquoi Sebastian l'appréciait autant. C'est une histoire très clichée qui n'a rien de banale. Ils fuirent et n'ont jamais cessé depuis. Ils se sont juste arraché le cœur. On grandi, dès lors, on apprend à cacher ses squelettes sans et de ses parents.

Quand on leur demanda, chacun de leur côté s'ils étaient en couple, les deux avaient cette habitude mignonne de répondre la même chose

" _Plus, complices surtout"_


End file.
